Darksky and Snowstar Show
by Warriorfanwriter
Summary: Darksky and Snowstar are bored, so they deside to start their own show. Join Darksky and Snowstar as they review warrior fan fictions from all diffant writer's. (Please PM me if you would like your cat or story to be interviewed).
1. Episode one- So You Should Know

Darksky waves to the screaming crowd as he takes a seat. "Welcome to the Darksky and Snowstar show, while I'm your host Darksky" he said as smiled to the crowd as another the cat took the stage and spoke.

"We shall be reviewing all fan fictions by other writer's like you out there, so sit back and enjoy the show" he finished as the cheering crowd stopped as once.

"I never liked shows anyway" grumbled Snowstar as he took his seat. "Today on the show we have a spacial guest, please welcome Braveheart!" Darksky said as fancy music plays and a cat that was pure white walked onto the stage and took his seat.

"So Braveheart, how do you feel about being ForestClan's dupty after Shinepoppy was killed in battle" Snowstar asked Braveheart as the crowd become qurt as they listend.

"Well Snowstar, I did feel sorry for Shinepoppy since he was your dupty before" Braveheart started as he continued to speck.

"But I promiose to do my best for the clan" he finshend as the crowd of cats started crying with tears as Darksky spoke agiain before Snowstar.

"Thank you Braveheart for those kind of words of wisdom, everyone let's give Braveheart a cheer for being with us today" Darksky yelled to the cats in the crowd as they cheered Braveheart as he left the stage.

"Well folks, that's all for now for the Darksky and Snowstar show" mewed Darksky as Snowstar spoke out load afterword. "Don't you forget that I trained you!" growled Snowstar as the fancy music played once more and the stage turned blank.


	2. Episode two- When love hurts your soul

The flashing of many colors lit the stage as fancy music played. Two cats sat in there sits as the stage brighten and the crowd of cats below cheered as a black tom with light blue eyes spoke.

"Welcome everyone to another episode of The Darksky and Snowstar Show" said Darksky as the cats in the crowd cheered and then the room turned silent.

Darksky looked around the room and saw that Snowstar was playing on his 3DS. "What are you doing, we have a show to run" growled Darksky as he grasped the 3DS from Snonstar's paws.

"Hey, I was just about to when a race! Your no fun" grumbled Snowstar as he took his seat along with Darksky.

"Anyway, please welcome Appledawn to the stage as our guest" Darksky said as the crowd cheered as a brown she-cat with light purple eyes waved to the crowd as he finally took her seat beside Darksky and Snowstar.

"So Appledawn, is it true that you used to be mates with Braveheart?" asked Darksky as Appledawn then sighed and then spoke.

"Yes, it's true" she said as the crowd gasped with shock as he continued to speck. "But afterwords, he dumped me so he could be mates with Runningwater, it's just not fair" she mewed sadly and the broke into tears.

"Well then, it's time that you let him know what you feel because here he is!" mewed Darksky as the crowd cheered as Braveheart came onto the stage.

He walked up to Appledawn and then spoke. "Appledawn, I'm sorry you feel that way" he mewed softly.

Before he could say anything more, Appledawn gave him a hard slap to his face. "What did you do that for, I was going to apologize!?" he growled and then Appledawn spoke.

"You mean nothing to me anymore, you betrayed me when you took Runningwater as your new mate" she hissed at him.

Then everything got out of control, Appledawn then clawed Braveheart in the face and then a fight broke out.

Snowstar was playing on his phone for the whole time Darksky was asking things to Appledawn.

When he finally looked away from his phone, he saw Braveheart and Appledawn fighting like TigerClan against each other.

Snowstar dropped his phone on his chair and then waked over to them deciding to try to stop this at once.

"Stop this at once" he growled as he got caught up in there battle and then Darksky spoke.

"Sorry folks, we will be right back after this break" said Darksky as the stage turned dark.

* * *

The stage soon lit with the bright light of stage as the crowed stared at Snowstar that was teared in all sorts of places around his own body.

"Welcome back folks, now we will be doing a review today" said Darksky as the crowed cheered.

"Do we have to, today?" protested Snowstar as Darksky ignored him and continued to speck.

"Today we shall be reviewing a fan fiction by: pillowrabbit" said Darksky as the crowd tried to clap their paws together.

"Oh, brother" mumbled Snowstar angry as Darksky carried on. " The fan fiction we shall be reviewing is called: Don't be afraid to fly" said Darksky as an image showed up on the scene.

"Snowstar I know you don't like reviewing fan fictions, but what are your thoughts on this one?" asked Darksky as Snowstar turned his head and then spoke.

"To tell you the truth, it has to be the best fan fiction I have ever read so far, better than most other authors that forget to add more" he mewed as the crowd started mumbling.

"The rating for how good this fan fiction was is a full five" said Darksky as cats in the crowd stopped mumbling.

"Snowstar, do you have any advice for other authors of fan fictions out there?" asked Darksky as Snowstar looked away from texting his other friends and spoke.

"Remember to think more about how you what your story and it's always a good idea to ask other authors about some ideas" he finished as the crowd cheered.

"Well folks, that about does it for this episode of the Darksky and Snowstar show" mewed Darksky as he made Snowstar drop his cell phone and make him wave to the crowd.

"I hate working with you" growled Snowstar as the stage played the fancy music and the lights soon turned out.

* * *

**Hey Warrior fans, it's Warriorfanwriter here! My deep apologizes to Tansyheart for forgetting to ask you first if it was ok to do something closer to what you have done. I hope that you will forgive me and I promise to ask next time. To my other fans, please PM me if you want your cat to appear on the Darksky and Snowstar Show. Please note that pillowrabbit is a real writer on Fan Fiction. Net**


	3. Episode three-The Crazy Ones

The bright spot light shone on the stage as Darksky waved to the crowd of cats below as Snowstar was just staring and typing on his laptop.

"What are you doing, the show already started and we haven't even did our intro yet!?" Darksky growled angrily for the first time as he threw the laptop to the manager at the side lines of the stage, but missed. The laptop smashed to pieces.

"Hey, I was just working on a new fan fiction. You just broke my laptop that was about $50.00" grumbled Snowstar angrily as he tried to slunk back down, but Darksky made him stand up and forced him to smile as he spoke.

"Sorry about that folks, welcome to another episode of the Darksky and Snowstar Show. Where any chosen cat can get on tv" said Darksky and the crowd cheered as he let Snowstar take his seat as he Darksky sat in his own.

"Let's just get this show over with" grumbled Snowstar as Darksky ignored him and spoke again to those who were watching the show.

"Today on the show we shall be talking to a new main charter that shall appear in a new fan fiction by Warriorfanwriter, please welcome Echoshine!" mewed Darksky as a beautiful sliver tabby she-cat walked onto the stage and took a seat.

"It's great to on this show" she purred happily as Darksky and Snowstar both gave looks to each other.

"Wel-l Echoshine, could you tell us about the fan fiction that you might be in?" asked Darksky pulling a bit on his collier of his shirt as the crowd leaded in to hear what she had to say.

"Well, the fan fiction is going to be a crossover between Legend of Zelda, it's game" she started as the crowd continued to listen what she had to say.

"And the Warrior series, go warrior cats!" she said as she jumped off of his seat and started dancing. "Party Time!" yowled Darksky as he danced with her and the rest of the crowd.

"You are all crazy" yowled Snowstar the rage, he always hated when Darksky could not control him when it came to dancing.

After one whole hour of dancing, everyone had finally stopped dancing and the show continued from there.

"Before we let you go, when do you think the beginning of the this fan fiction well get finished so other people could read it" asked Darksky, still out of breath as he asked the question.

"All I can say for now is that it might be sometime in February" she finished as Darksky stood up and shook paws with Echoshine.

"Thank you for being on the show today, give a big cheer for Echoshine for being on the show today as she leaves us" purred Darksky cheerfully as the crowed cheered for her as she left the stage.

"Thank god she left at last" grumbled Snowstar happily as he sat back up and then Darksky whacked him on the head.

"What's that for?" growled Snowstar angrily as Darksky spoke. "Your the one that was rude to Echoshine as she left, I thought you were surpoised to be a kind since your leader" said Darksky unhappily.

"Well sorry" growled Snowstar as he got up and walked off of the stage to the side. "Hey you can't leave me, we still have a job to do" yelled Darksky as he ran after him and told the manager to hold the show untill we came back.

* * *

"Sorry everyone for keeping you wanting" mewed Darksky as the crowd was shocked to find Snowstar tied to his chair with ropes and locked with hand cuffs around his arms.

"When I get out here after the show, I'm going to have to kill you" he growled with rage as he tried to snap the ropes with his teeth.

"Anyway, it's that time again when we review other writers fan fictions. Today we shall review a story called: The Falling of the Leaves, this fan fiction is by the writer know as Phoenix Oblivion" mewed Darksky as an image showed for the cover of the fan fiction.

"What do you think about, Snowstar" asked Darksky and just for that moment, Snowstar calmed down and spoke.

"Sorry to say this on live tv, but I think this is the untinamite fan fiction when it comes to a crossover between both Warriors and Hunger Games series" Darksky finished as the crowd of cats began to whispered to each other about it.

"The rating for this fan fiction is also a full five, contractions to the writer of this crossover and hope that you keep on writing more chapters" finished Darksky as Snowstar broke out of his hand cuffs and ropes.

"Thank you for watching the Darksky and Snowstar Show, we hope to see you next time" said Darksky as he ran as fast as he could to get away from Snowstar.

"Maybe for you, you won't have a next time" growled Snowstar as he chased him off the stage. The fancy music played and all become dark.


	4. Episode four- Here Comes Trouble

The colors of blue and white flashed on the stage and the stage soon filled with light from the spot light that cleared away the other lights on the stage.

The only one of stage this time was Darksky who had a cast for his leg. As the crowed mumbled about it, Darksky spoke out.

"Hello folks, welcome to another episode of the Darksky and Snowstar show. Sadly, Snowstar will not be joining us today since he got him self in jail for trying to kill me in the last episode" sighed Darksky as the crowed gasped.

When the crowd had settled down, Darksky spoke again. "But just for today, we have a special co-host until he comes back, please welcome Firestar" mewed Darksky as an orange tom with light green eyes came onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, it's great to be here as co-host" he purred happily as Firestar took his seat and Darksky spoke again.

"Today's spacial guest on the show is a cat that was in the last chapter of ForestClan's Destiny: Snow Falling, please welcome Stonepaw!" said Darksky as a small, dark gray she-cat came onto the stage and took her seat.

"Welcome to the show Stonepaw, how do you like your new adopted clan?" asked Darksky as Snowpaw's tiny voice answered.

"Well Darksky, ever since Snowstar took me in since my father rejected me, I feel as free as a flying bird" she purred.

"But what about your den mates, are they okay with you sleeping with them?" Darksky asked again.

"At first it took some time for them to get use to me, but now were all good friends" she mewed.

"Stonepaw, before you leave the stage, do you have anything else to say to anyone out there?" asked Firestar, for the first time.

"I'm in love with Wolfpaw" she said as her cheeks turned a hot pink as the crowd gasped.

"Well Stonepaw, thank you for being on the show, let's all give her a hand for her being the show with us" mewed Darksky as Stonepaw bowed to the cats that were cheering and then walked off the stage.

Before Darksky could stop the show for a break, who should arrive but Snowstar. "H-i Snowstar, I see the cops let you go early" Darksky gulped as Snowstar unleashed his claws and spoke.

"You tried to replace me with Firestar, did you?" he growled as he got closer to Darksky as he pointed claws to his neck.

"W-ait a min, you can't kill me right on stage, I'm still too young to die!" Darksky said as he got ready for the blow to the neck. It never came, I then heard Firestar yelling at Snowstar.

"Stop this right now, your a leader not a BloodClan cat" hissed Firestar angrily as Snowstar chased him off the stage.

"Sorry folks, we will be right back after this short break" said Darksky as he tried run after Snowstar with his leg in his cast and the stage turned black.

* * *

The lights soon shone back on the stage and both seating in there chairs. Once again Snowstar was tied up, but in chains.

"Sorry to keep you waiting folks, now let's go to reviewing a fan fiction" mewed Darksky as an image showed up on the sercne.

"Don't tell it's that fan fiction called " Roseclaw's New Beginning", that writer has a long way to go" grumbled Snowstar.

"Snowstar, can't you be a little more nicer, you're on live TV!" growled Darksky argary. Snowstar slunked back down in his seat and Darksky turned around back to the crowd of cats.

"Anyway, here with us today is Blossomheart" said Darksky as a beautiful she-cat came onto the stage. Before she sat down, she slapped Snowstar in the face.

"That's what you get for being rude!" she hissed at him and then took her seat beside Darksky instead of Snowstar.

"Well, Blossomheart can you tell us about the fan fiction that you are the main character in?" asked Darksky, being careful to say out of her way if she decided to randomly slap him in the face too.

"Will, it's a story about when I lost my memory about my real name and my clan. But I could not remember a lot about it" she mewed.

"Well then, is there anything else you would like to say before we let you go?" asked Darksky again as Blossomheart moved forward, closer to the crowd.

"It's great to have a chance to be on this show" she said as she smiled warmly as she left the stage, the crowd cheering her as she went.

"Alright folks, that is all the time we have on the show, thank you for watching the latest episode of the Darksky and Snowstar Show" said Darksky as the crowd cheered.

"This show stinks" growled Snowstar grumpily, still in his iron chains as the fancy music played and the stage turned black.


	5. Episode five- The Anger of One

Bright lights flashed on the stage as the show's theme song and two cats waved to the crowd. Darksky smiled to the crowd, but Snowstar just sat back down as the music stopped playing.

"Welcome to another episode of the Darksky and Snowstar Show!" said Darksky as the crowd cheered. " Where you can be insulted on live tv" grumbled Snowstar.

"Snowstar, don't be so rude today because we have two guests today that are from another show" Darksky protested against Snowstar and then Snowstar spoke again.

"It's not my fault that I'm in a bad mood, Firesong made me stay up all night to watch her favourite show" grumbled Snowstar as Darksky glared towards him and then spoke again.

"But what show did she make you watch that made you even grumpy then on other days?" Snowstar then came closer and then said the name of the show.

"Do mean it's the show called the Flamestar and Shademist's Warriors Dare Show?" said Darksky is shock as Snowstar shook his head yes.

"The show made no sence at all and I hate it" Snowstar grumbled again as two other cats came onto the stage.

"Hey, this is for insulting our show" growled Flamestar as he clawed Snowstar in the face. Snowstar reacthed with a growl and began battling both Flamestar and Shademist.

"Snowstar, this is no way to act on live tv" growled Darksky as he tried to break up the fight, but was overpowered and he went flying into the wall with a crash.

"Why does this always happened to me?" asked Darksky to himself as the manager of the show turned off the camra and called the pocile to get both Flamestar and Shademist off the stage.

The stage then turned black as the cats were still fighting on the stage untill the police came and took me away.

* * *

The lights soon came on and everyone were shocked to find that Snowstar fancy clothes teared by argand cats that he insulted earlier on the show.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, now we shall continue with the show" said Darksky as Snowstar turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean "we", I didn't even start it!" he remarked angry.

"Well, you did insult them before I could invite them onto the stage to chat about there show, it was your fault" Darksky resounded and Snowstar turned a light red with rage.

"It's not my fault that I'm always causing trouble, that's what your supposed to do" Snowstar growled.

"Snowstar, you're making yourself look bad on live tv. Let's just continued the show" said Darksky and at once Snowstar stopped and let Darksky continue the show.

"Today we have two spical guests on the show, please welcome Robinwing and Goldenheart" said Darksky as two cats poked their heads out from behind the red curtain.

"Is that are que to walk onto the stage" asked Robinwing as Snowstar rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with" growled Snowstar, but was never heard because of cheering cats.

When both Robinwing and Goldenheart sat down, Darksky spoke again. "How is life in your clan?" asked Darksky and then Robinwing spoke out before Goldenheart could even begin.

"Well, every one is doing fine and I even fell in love with Mintleaf" she said as she began to blush.

"Wait..what, you fell in love with Mintleaf!? That's my cousin!" said Darksky as his jaw dropped in shock as well as everyone in the crowd.

"Wel-l, I could not stop myself, he had the most handsomest eyes" Robinwing blushed even more and then Goldenheart spoke out finally.

"He's not Mintleaf's cousin, he's only a furball that is trying to trick you" she growled and then Darksky jumped onto her and spoke out loud.

"Say that again and you will be sorry!" he growled and Goldenheart then spoke it again.

A fight soon broke out as Robinwing watched in honor until Snowstar taped her on the shoulder.

"Would you like to go get some lunch together, it's on me" Snowstar asked and she gave him a nod.

As Snowstar walked off with Robinwing, the manger thanked everyone for coming and once again had to call the police.

The fancy music soon played and the stage turned black.


	6. Episode six- Game On

The crowd cheers as the lights lit up the stage, a black tom is waving to the crowd and smiling. "Welcome to another great episode with yours truly" purred Darksky as the music soon stopped.

Darksky then turned his head to find Snowstar once again playing on his 3DS. Angry at Snowstar again, he grabbed the 3DS in his paws and tried to pull it away from him.

"Hey, I'm trying to play my new game" growled Snowstar as he tried to keep Darksky from taking the 3DS. Finally, Darksky won the battle and locked the 3DS into the safe that was right next to him.

"You're never fun, I was just trying to have some fun" growled Snowstar as Darksky went back to his seat and then spoke again to the crowd.

"Today we are going to be playing a game called Apples to Apples with our special guest today, please welcome Owlstar to the stage" said Darksky as a brown tom with green eyes walked onto the stage and took his seat beside Snowstar.

"So Owlstar, is there anything you would like to say before we get started?" asked Darksky as soon as the crowd had died down.

"Don't we need four or more players to play the game" he asked and then Darksky randomly bonked his head on the table.

"But of course, I almost forgot. Stay right there I think I know the perfect person that can play with us" smiled Darksky as he ran of the stage and left Snowstar to entertained the crowd.

When Darksky came back, the crowd was booing Snowstar as he tried to entertain the crowd. "Alright Snowstar you can stop now" said Darksky and he fell back into his seat.

"I would like to internodes another guest to the stage, please welcome Firesong" said Darksky as Snowstar's jaw dropped in shock and then yelled at Darksky as Firesong took her seat.

"Why did you ask Firesong to come? I thought we were not going to bring any of your family on stage" Snowstar growled with rage right in front of Darksky.

Before Snowstar could hurt Darksky in any way, Firesong yanked him back into his seat and just said "Let's play already" she purred happily.

"Why did I even mate with you..." murmured Snowstar to himself as Darksky handed out the cards.

"Ok, so how you play the game is that you have seven red cards and one player on there turn places a green card" Darksky explained the rules and then continued to read out the rules.

"You have to pick one red card to place with the green card and then the judge decided which red card matches well with the green card" continued Darksky.

Before he could even finished up, everyone stared at him. "What?" asked Darksky and then all three of them spoke.

"We all ready now how to play!" the yelled into my ears, almost breaking my ear drums.

"Alright, I understand" Darksky said as he centered the deck of green cards at the center.

And soon after the game of Apples to Apples began to play out.

"Alright this green card says boring, remember to place your card that reminds you of that" said Darksky as Owlstar, Snowstar, and Firesong put down there cards.

Then when everyone filped over their cards, Darksky spoke what it said on each card. "Ok, Snowstar's card says owls, Firesong's card's says Snow, and Owlstar's card says fire..." said Darkstar and everyone narrowed their eyes at each other.

Before Darksky could do anything the three cats started fighting with each other, the table that had the Apples to Apples game was turned over and the cards were destroyed by their fighting claws.

That was when for the first time that Darksky went nuts with anger. The whole crowd had to leave the room as Darksky gave no mercy towards both guests and Snowstar.

The Manger telled the crowd that today's episode had to be cut short and then called both the police and medicine cats to take away Darksky to help him with his sudden act of a mentalist.

The medicine cats also took Snowstar and guests who had received broken bones and deep slashes from Darksky's mad rampage.

This time no music played on the stage and the Manger just flicked up the lights for the stage.

* * *

**Greetings to the fans of the Darksky and Snowstar Show, I'm sorry if I cut this episode to early. But I was in rush when I was working on this. I will make it up to you all in the next one. Please note that Owlstar is a leader from Tealfeather123's fan fictions. This is not the leader from Warriors that has been rarely talked about. Please PM me if you have any good ideas for later epsoides of the Darksky and Snowstar Show.**


	7. Episode seven- The Heart of a Warrior

Lights flash on the stage and jazz music played instead of fancier music. Only Snowstar was on the stage while a web cam and a new laptop with Darksky's face was on his seat.

"Welcome to another episode of the Snowstar and Darksky show" purred Snowstar, happier then other days.

"You mean the Darksky and Snowstar show?" growled Darksky as he tried snapping his jaws at Snowstar.

"Will, I guess you can call it that..." Snowstar murmured as he shruged his shoulders and then continued forward.

"Today our spial guest is Flightwing from his newest fan fiction called SkyFall- The Story of a Legend" said Snowstar as brown and black tom came onto the stage as he waved to the crowd.

"So Flightwing, why do you have wings?" asked Snowstar as he stared at the tom's featly wings.

"Well Snowstar, I'm from the future of the clans, we have wings because StarClan gave the new clans the power to fly" he meowed as he showed off his spotted brown and white wings to the crowd.

"So what else is new in the furture" said Snowstar as he spat the words into his face. "Well Snowdung there's lots of things going on in the furture and I'm not going to tell you anymore " he growled and then Snowstar leaped onto him.

"What did you call me?" he growled as Flightwing said the name he had called again. That's when the fight began.

"For a least one episode can you stop attacking the guests? Can't you control" growled Darksky as both the web cam and the laptop was thrown half way across the room and smashed into pieces.

Seeing that things had got out of hand, the Manger got out some rope from the chest backstage and then was able to tie up Snowstar and chase away Flightwing from the stage.

He then called someone to help fix the laptop and then told the crowd that there would be a short break.

* * *

The lights soon came back on and this time Darksky was back in person and Snowstar was locked in chains as usual.

"It was doing fine until Flightwing insulted me" wailed Snowstar like a lost kit. Darksky getting tired of Snowstar being a cry-baby then yelled.

"Be quiet all ready, the show has already started!" he yelled and Snowstar stopped at once as Darksky continued the show.

"Today please welcome another guest, Pepper from the fan fiction called: Freedom" said Darksky as a handsome, well muscled, but small tom walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the show, Pepper. Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Darksky asked Pepper as he took his seat.

Pepper sighed and then spoke out to Darksky. "Well, since I'm still young, I was abused a lot as a kit" he said as a sad frown appeared on his face and tears began to flow.

"I understand how you feel, I would feel the same way if it was me" said Darksky, giving Pepper some support as he patted him on the back.

"Really? Thank you so much Darksky" he sniffed and then gave him a hug. The crowd loved it and cheered for both Darksky and Pepper.

"I just know that everyone's going crazy" growled Snowstar grumpy as he continued typing his latest fan fiction.

"So Peper is there anything else you would like to say?" asked Darksky as Pepper was about to speck when a white cat came onto the stage.

Darksky saw Pepper's face looking shocked and sacred of this cat. "Pepper, you still have to hunt prey for me" hissed Snow as her claws came out and flung at Pepper.

Before she could even hurt poor Pepper, another white cat dashed onto the stage and attcked Snow.

"I'm not leting you hurt Pepper again" he growled as he tried to fight the terrable white she-cat.

Seeing that this cat needed help, Snowstar droped his new laptop onto his chair and hurled himself onto the she-cat.

The wight of his body knocked her down to the ground, which helped the white tom finshend his move to tech her a leson.

She soon managed to get Snowstar off her and desided to retreat from the stage. The crowd cheered as all the cats took a bow.

Both Darksky and Snowstar took their seats and even invited the white tom.

"Now Pepper and your friend King, is there anymore you would like to say?" asked Darksky once more.

Pepper smiled and then spoke for himself and his friend King.

"I just want to thank Snowstar for helping King" he purred and then gave Snowstar a big hug.

Normany, Snowstar would hate hugs. But the one that Pepper was giving him filled warmth inside of his heart.

"Thank you everyone for watching our show today" said Darksky as he turned to Snowstar and he said " Hope you enjoyed today's show and see you next time!" said Snowstar as he raised his paw high in the air and the crowd cheered.

Fancy music soon played and the lights turned off.


	8. Chapter eight- Why so blue?

Lights shone onto the stage as fancy music played and two cats took their seats in bright, red chairs. "Welcome everyone to a another episode of the Darksky and Snowstar Show" said Darksky as the crowd of cats cheered loudly.

"Today we have a very spacial guest, please welcome Metaclaw" said Darksky as a Blue tom with a came onto the stage. What surprised both Darksky and Snowstar most, was that he was wearing a red robe and a crazy looking hat.

When he had sat down, another cat ran onto the stage. Blue-gray tom with a silver mask and narrowed his eyes at the tom that was siting in the red chair.

"Bluebelly, get off the stage. They invited me on the stage" he growled and showed his claws. The blue tom was not afraid of the blue-gray tom and unleashed his claws.

Before anyone could stop them, they began to fight each other. "Stop this at once, Bluebelly get off the stage" growled Snowstar and then manged to call the cops to get Bluebelly off the stage.

"I'll be back!" he growled as the cops dragged him away. When he had finally left, Darksky and Snowstar turned to Metaclaw.

"So Metaclaw, how does the story of your fan fiction go?" asked Darksky. Metaclaw turned towards Darksky and the spoke.

"Well, me and my friends by mistake got sucked into your world" said Metaclaw. "Wait.., did you stay that you came from another world?" asked Snowstar, looking away from his new laptop.

"Yes, yes I did" Metaclaw replied, "But we have not found a way out just yet, so we are living the life of a warrior" Metaclaw finished.

Snowstar's eyes stared at him and then he spoke. "But then you're not a real cat then" mewed Snowstar, looking very puzzled now.

But before Metaclaw could speck again, the other blue tom walked onto the stage. "I told you I would be back" he growled, narrowing his eyes at the hosts and Metaclaw.

"But how did you get away from the cops?" growled Metaclaw. "Well, that was the easy part, but now I'm ready to take you on" he said and then leaped at Metaclaw with his claws unleashed.

Both Metaclaw and Bluebelly clashed their claws as a battle broke out once more on the stage.

"Snowstar, do something" growled Darksky under his breath, careful that Bluebelly did not hear him.

Snowstar put his laptop on his chair and spoke. "For the love of StarClan, why does this always happen to me?" asked Snowstar as he unleashed his claws and tried to help Metaclaw.

"So you're helping Metaclaw, I thought you would be great fighting on my side" hissed Bluebelly as he tried to battle both Metaclaw and Snowstar.

"That won't happened any time soon, I also fight for the good of our world" spat Snowstar into Bluebelly's face.

"So be it, kittypet" he growled and then Snowstar leaped on top of him, and pined him down.

"Did you just called me a kittypet?" growled Snowstar and then slashed his face with his claws.

Overwhelmed with fear, Bluebelly managed to overthrow Snowstar and then raced to the exit.

"This won't be the last you're see me" hissed Bluebelly and then he slammed the door behind him.

When they made sure that he had gone Darksky spoke. "Well Metaclaw, is there anything else you would like to say before were finished with you?" asked Darksky.

Metaclaw shook his head and then spoke. "Nope, but thank you for inviting me on the show" he said and then shook paws with both Darksky and Snowstar.

"For the last time, please give a cheer for Metaclaw for being on our show today" said Darksky as the crowd cheered very loudly for Metaclaw as he left he stage.

"Alright then, after this short break we will do a fan fiction review so stay turned" said Snowstar as the lights turned out.

* * *

The lights soon came back on and then the cats in the crowd cheered. "Welcome back to the Darksky and Snowstar Show" said Darksky as the crowd cheered again.

"Snowstar what fan fiction are we doing today" asked Darksky to Snowstar. Snowstar looked away from his laptop and then spoke.

"Well today, we are doing a fan fiction poem, it's called **Nine**" replied Snowstar. Darksky looked towards Snowstar and then spoke again.

"But can you tell everyone what's it about?" asked Darksky to Snowstar again. This time Snowstar put his laptop down beside his chair and then spoke.

"I can tell you one thing for sure that it's the best poem I have read so far" said Snowstar and then continued.

"I really think that this poem is about the nine lives of a leader, it always brings tears to my eyes when I read it over and over again" said Snowstar.

"In that case, what would be your all-star rating?" asked Darksky. Snowstar looked at Darkstar and then spoke. "If we raised the rating mentor then I would indeed give it a nine" finished Snowstar and then continued to type on his laptop.

"Well folks, there you have it" said Darksky, "Thank you all for coming". Snowstar looked away from his laptop and spoke.

"And will see you all on a another episode of the Darksky and Snowstar Show, good night everyone" finished Snowstar.

The fancy music played and then the lights turned off.

* * *

**My thanks to both Destinywillowleaf and Sandstorm Warrior, for letting me interview and review both of your fan fictions. **

**I would also like to thank all the followers and writers who favourtied the Darksky and Snowstar Show.**

**Plus, feel free to PM me at anytime if you would like your charters or fan fiction interviewed or reviewed.**

**Was again, thank you to everyone! :)**

**-Warriorfanwriter**


	9. Chapter nine- My Life sucks

Lights turned on, cats cheered as music played and two toms sat down in their seats. "Welcome to another epsiode of the Darksky and Snowstar-" Darksky was about to cointinue, but then looked towards Snowstar.

"Snowstar, why are you playing the 3DS at a time like this!? The show has alrealy started!" grolwed Darksky.

Snowstar looked away from the 3DS and looked at the crowd. "Woah, hold on a seceond!" he said, puting down the 3DS at the side of his chair.

Darksky rolled his eyes and then continued specking. "Anyway, let us get started with the show today" said Darksky.

"Let's just get this over with, I'm almost beat the Cat Race Cup" grumbled Snowstar. Darksky stared at him.

"Good greif" mumbled Darksky as he turned to the crowd again.

"Anyway we have a guest, please welcome Nighthawk" said Darksky as a dark gray tom walked onto the stage.

"There's my Darksky of a son!" he said and then gave Darksky a hug. "Dad, please stop this, I'm too old for this!" grolwed Darksky and then pushed his father away.

"But you're always be my son" he wilked and then took his seat. "Why do I even try..." mumbled Darksky.

After a while of setling in, Darksky spoke out again. "So Nighthawk, how do feel about being deuty for ForestClan?" asked Darksky.

"Well, I do feel sorry for Shinepoppy, who died to protect our clan" he started, "But now I'm happy that I'm ForestClan's deputy" he said.

Snowstar narrowed his eyes at Nighthawk and walked over to him before Darksky could continue. "Are you trying to say that you think my brother died so you could become deupty?" growled Snowstar as he unleshed his claws.

"Wait Snowstar, I did not mean it like-" he was about to say when Snowstar leaped onto him and knocked the breath out of him.

Soon Nighthawk was fighting for his life as he tried to stop Snowstar from trying to kill him.

"Snowstar, stop this at once," growled Darksky as he walked in between both of them," you are a leader for StarClan's sake-" Darksky said and then he was knocked out cold by Snowstar.

As they continued fighting, the manger whatched in horor for a little while. Without waiting any longer, he called the cops and the medcine cats.

The medcine cats took Nighthawk away to treat his wounds from Snowstar; Snowstar on the other paw, went to jail.

Darksky soon woke up and then spoke. "Well, I'm glad that's over" he meowed and then sat back in his seat.

"I will be back right after this break and eating a taco" he said and then the stage turned dark.

* * *

Lights tunred on again and Darksky waved to the crowd. "Sorry about the long wait, but I'm back to what I do best" meowed Darksky, puffing out his chest.

"Don't you mean we?" a vosie came from Snowstar's chair. Darksky looked at his chair to find a laptop on it.

"I'm using Skype at the moment, I wish jails did not have mold growing from the walls" he sighed and then Darksky spoke.

"Well, I'm been meaning to tell you that I started a new show without you" meowed Darksky, then looking at the shocked face on Snowstar.

"You did what!?" growled Snowstar angily and then Darksky noded his head. "I did and without your help" meowed Darksky trying not to luagh out.

Darksky watched the screen of the laptop as Snowstar started bonking his head on the laptop.

"Why-do-I-even-work-with-you" he said as continued to bonk his head until he knocked him self out.

Darksky looked away from the laptop and then continued. "Well then, I guess you can call him one big sour puss" said Darksky and then began lughing his head off.

The crowd stayed slanint, not liking the joke one bit. Darksky soon stoped and then spoke again.

"Well folks, that's all the time we have on the Darksky and Snowstar Show" said Darksky as the crowd cheered and then the stage turned black.

* * *

**Sorry if this is a short epsiode, I'm runing out of good ideas. Want to help? Please PM me if you have any ideas, any would be helpful. **

**Next epsiode I'm thinking of of inviting both Bumblestripe and Tigerheart. What do you think should happen?**

**Until then, thanks to everyone for sending your PM and reviews.**

**-Warriorfanwriter**


	10. Chapter ten- The Love Triangle

**Writer's note: This is the tenth episode of the Darksky and Snowstar Show, I'm glad that I was able to get this far.**

**Thank you to everyone who have sent in there reviews and cats to star on the show.**

**Other then that, on with the show!**

* * *

Lights turned on, fancy music played, and a handsome tom was waving to the crowd from were he sat.

"Welcome to the show, everyone" ,he meowed," Since Snowstar is not here today, please welcome Bramblestar!" Darksky finished as a huge, dark brown tom walked onto the stage.

"It's great to be here, I've heard so much about you" he said with a chuckle, shaking Darksky's paw and then sat down.

"All right, now please welcome Bumblestripe and Tigerheart to the stage" said Darksky.

Two cats then walked onto the stage, but then they began to yell at each other. "I told you already Tigerheart, Dovewing is my girlfriend because she chose me!" growled a dark gray tom with black stripes.

Another tom, dark brown, narrowed his eyes and spoke. "You're girlfriend? She met me first before she thought of you" Tigerheart hissed.

Before the dark gray tom could speck again, Bramblestar spoke out. "Stop this at once, both of you" he growled.

At once they took there seat and Darksky spoke out when everything was calm again.

"So Tigerheart, why did you fall in love with Dovewing?" asked Darksky and then Tigerheart spoke.

"Well, it all started after our journey home from bringing back the water to the lake," he started, "There was no one else in my clan that was as beautiful as Dovewing" he meowed.

Then he pointed his paw at Bumblestripe and his voice spoke loader. "But yet it was not to be because she loved this mouse-brain more then I" he growled at Bumblestripe, his claws digging into the chair.

Before Bumblestripe should protest, Darksky spoke out again. "Now Bumblestripe, why did you fall in love with Dovewing?" Darksky asked.

"Well Darksky, ever since the battle ended, she loved me since I was part of Thunderclan, just like me" he replied and then Tigerheart spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait..." said Tigerheart getting off from his chair. "She liked me better because of my name, your name sucks" he spat in Bumblestripe's face.

Bumblestripe got up from his chair and narrowed his eyes at Tigerheart. "Did you just say that my name sucks?" growled Bumblestripe unleashed his claws.

"You bet I did, for taking my girlfriend" he hissed and then both of them started battling each other.

"My word, does this happen often?" asked Bramblestar, shocked to see what was happening.

"Where have you been in the past months?" replied Darksky as a smoky, gray she-cat rushed onto the stage, grabbing Tigerheart.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" he hissed at Tigerheart. Tigerheart did not answer and then Dovewing spoke again.

"Well? Are you not going to speck to me?" he spat and then finally Tigerheart spoke.

"I love you, why can't you love me anymore?" he said, lowing his head down in sorrow.

"Because, your from a different Clan and that's that" "Let's get out of here Bumblestripe" she meowed and then Bumblestripe followed behind her.

"I better be going then, thanks for having me" said Tigerheart, as he rushed off the stage and slammed the door behind him.

Bramblestar turned his head to Darksky and then spoke. "Well, as least that's over" said Bramblestar.

"Right you are, my friend" replied Darksky and turned to the crowd. "Sorry everyone, today it won't be doing any reviews today". "So, on that note, thanks to everyone for watching the show today" meowed Darksky.

The cats in the crowd cheered as fancy music played and the stage turned dark.


End file.
